Upside Down, All Shook Up
by Knives and Blooded Hands
Summary: Pandora and Silver are two sisters living it large in Neo Domino City. Join them as they duel enemies, fight their feelings and learn things about themselves and the boys they meet. First parts are intro and OC info. Rated T. YuseixOC. CrowxOC.
1. Introduction

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

Hi there and welcome to our first joint written story.  
>We took a while to plan this but hey, when you have random plot beings running around, prodding you with sticks and alsorts.<br>It kinda comes naturally.

**STORY NOTE (UNFORTUNATLY!):**

The content after this part is how we write our story(ies).  
>If you do not like it then push the back button or even the <strong>X<strong> in to top right hand corner.  
>Everyone has the right to read this if they want to or not to read this if they don't want to.<p>

**DISCLAIMER:**

We (sadly) do not own the YGO 5D's franchise or any of the YGO 5D's characters.  
>They all belong to Kazuki Takahasi - the owner and creator of the YGO series.<br>Nor do we own any film/books/songs/etc that are mentioned in here (unless we state so).  
>The only things we own are the OC's, the cards they use, the monsters you don't recoginse.<br>We also own the plot and storyline.

**CURRENT RATING:**

T

**REASONS:**

Language, possible blood/gore/violence

**LATER RATING:**

M

**REASONS:**

Language, possible blood/gore/violence, lemon(s) (boyxgirl), lime(s)

**ADIVCE/GUIDENCE:**

If you do not like any of the things mentioned above then please do not proceed any further.  
>If you do proceed to read and you still don't like anything above, then skip the parts that will contain this.<br>We do not wish to be responsible for any corruption of your minds in anyway.

**ADDITIONAL STORY NOTE:**

Each chapter will switch between Silver's and Pandora's views (not first person view though).  
>We will try and update this as quickly as we possibly can each time but please bear in mind that we do have lives.<p>

**TO FINISH WITH:**

Now that is over with, onto the OC bios.

~Knives and Blooded Hands~


	2. OC Bio's

**Name (first and last)**  
>Silver Lykos<br>(Mother is Japanese, father is Greek)

**Nickname**  
>Silversong (she sings really well)<p>

**Age**

16

**Appearance**  
>For basic image (e.g. facial structure, body size etc, make up) look at pictures of "Belinda Stardust". However, since silver is an anime character, human features are applied, but may not be the same!<p>

**Eyes  
><strong>One is blood red with a slitted black pupil (like a cat's); the other is jade green with aqua blue flecks.  
><strong>Hair<br>**Black, with blood red bangs and white streaks, reaches to mid back; her bangs fall across her right eye (the red one), obscuring it.

**Normal Outfit  
><strong>Black tube t-shirt with "I run with scissors. It makes me feel dangerous" written on it in red gothic script, and a black Paramore hoodie.

**Bottom half  
><strong>Red skinny jeans, with two pocket chains which she wears on her hips, and black combat boots.

**Accessories  
><strong>She wears a black studded choker with a silver key hanging from it (the key looks like the Kingdom Key Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts).  
>A black wristband with "I won't go to Hell, it has a restraining order against me!" on it.<br>She carries all her stuff in a beat-up black messenger bag.  
>Her earrings are black feathers (she only has her ear lobes pierced) on her other wrist she wears four jelly bracelets, one black, one blue, one red and one purple.<br>Her belt is black and red studded with a black star buckle.

**Duelling outfit  
>Top<br>**Black tank top underneath a black net shirt  
><strong>Bottom<strong>  
>Aqua blue skinny jeans with rips in, and two pocket chains. On her feet she has black flat-heeled knee length boots<br>**Accessories  
><strong>Black fingerless gloves, her deck case is held to her leg by a studded black leather strap

**Chill outfit  
>Top<strong>  
>Black I heart Zombies t-shirt<br>**Bottom**  
>Black jean shorts and red and black striped knee socks<br>**Other**  
>She puts her hair into a plait<p>

**Singing performance outfit  
>Top<strong>  
>Black cropped tube top with "Don't knock on Death's door. Ring the bell and run away.<br>He HATES that!" written in it in white gothic script  
><strong>Bottom<strong>  
>Red miniskirt, black fishnet tights and red stilettos<br>**Other**  
>She wears a blood red rose in her hair<p>

**Body modifications**  
><strong>Tattoos<br>**On her right wrist she has a black rose with a thorny stem that wraps around her wrist from one side to another.  
>Wrapping around her torso she had a black and red cobra snake with its hood flared, its tail starts at her right hip, and its head is on her right collarbone<p>

**Piercings  
><strong>One in her navel, which you can see depending on which top she's wearing.  
>One in her tongue, and the earlobe ones I mentioned earlier, and snakebites in her lower lip.<p>

**Personality**  
>Cold, rude and sarcastic to everyone but Pandora, however, she will fight to the death to protect those she loves<p>

**Gender  
><strong>Female

**Family**  
>Annabelle (mother)<br>Agathi (father)  
>Pandora (big sister)<p>

**Past**  
>Since their father was a business man they moved around a lot, and they never stayed in one place long enough to get settled and make friends, so as soon a Pandora became 17, she moved out to find a more permanent place, and her younger sister, Silver, followed. That's how they came to Neo Domino City<p>

**Deck**  
>Mainly dragon orientated, but she has some fairies and fiends as well<p>

**Signature card  
><strong>A level 7 dragon type dark attribute dragon type monster called Cursed Wyvern (atk: 2500, def: 1900)

**Monster signature move(s)**  
>Silver Slash (can be used every three turns and it also attacks the opponent directly)<br>Wyvern Wing (takes 55LP off the opponent when it causes damage)

**Duel Runner**  
>Black and red<p>

**Duel Disk**  
>Same as her runner<p>

**Crush (male or female):**  
>Crow Hogan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NAME (first &amp; last):<br>**Pandora Lykos  
>(Mother is Japanese; her father, Greek)<p>

**NICKNAME(S):  
><strong>Pan-Pan (Only Silver can her this) Panda, Dora, Bean

**AGE: **  
>19<p>

**APPERENCE: **  
>For basic image (i.e. eye shape, face structure, body shape, etc) look at pictures of Dakota Rose.<br>Remember though! The image is only to give you a rough example.  
><strong>Eyes:<br>**Pandora's eyes are a piercing Jade green with specks of a blueish colour in them.  
>When light hits them at a certain angle, they can be a different shade.<br>**Hair:  
><strong>Her hair is a silky jet black colour with a blood red fringe (bangs) that sweep across the left side of her face.  
>Her hair reached the middle of her upper back and is layered in different lengths; a razor kind of effect on the layer tips and her fringe.<br>She has a few random bleached blonde streaks in it too.  
>Her hair is poofed up and she loves to wear anything like a bow, clips, hair band or scarf in it.<p>

**Normal outfit: **  
>On her torso she wears a Cupcake Cult tee with a vampire kitty on the front of it.<br>Over the top of that, she wears a skinny black and purple stripped hoodie.  
>On her legs, she wears a pait of black skinny jeans and attached to her feet are a pair of purple and black skate shoes.<br>Wrapped around her waist is a purple and black leopard print belt.  
>To carry around her things and that she uses a black and purple zebra print backpack.<br>She wears only two necklaces; the Hello Kitty necklace her sister bought her and a gothic heart locket.  
>In here ears, she wears a variety of studs but her favourite ones are knuckle duster ones in black.<br>She wears a lot of jelly/gummy bangles in a variety of colours (both light and dark).

**Duel outfit:  
><strong>A more glammed up version of Emilie Autumn's outfit.  
>(If you don't know what her outfits are like, look her up).<p>

**Chill time outfit:  
><strong>Whatever she throws on at the end of the day.

**Other outfit:  
><strong>(Pandora hates wearing dresses but if it's called for she will wear one.)  
>A knee length strapless dress hugs the top of her torso and then fills out.<br>On the red dress are black polka dots; underneath a black netting.  
>Around the waist of the dress is a huge black band.<br>She wears a pair of normal black tights on her legs with a pair of black heels with a little red bow on the front.  
>As for her jewllery, it's more or less the same as her normal jewllery.<p>

**BODY MODIFICATION(S):**

**Tattoos: **  
>On her left wrist, she has a teddy bear with the name "Silver" written across it.<br>Upon her left thigh is a pixie holding a tattered heart in its hands.  
>On her hips she has three stars on each side.<br>On her right wrist she has a black rose dripping blood with "You Kiss The Lips of Evil" written underneath it.  
>On her chest, has a nautical star on each side (one black and red; the other black and purple).<br>**Piercings: **  
>She has snakebites upon her bottoms lip.<br>On her nose she has her left nostril pierced.  
>Her tongue is also pierced.<br>Her navel has two bars in it, one at the top and one on the bottom.  
>Her ears are pierced 16 times each side (that includes industrial in her left ear)<p>

**PERSONALITY:  
><strong>Pandora can seem like a total bitchy girl when people first meet her.  
>This is all down to the fact of what her and her sister have been through.<br>Even though it can take a while to get through to her and become her friend, she is one person to have on your side when you do.  
>She'll never give up without a fight and will stay until the bitter end.<br>She is protective over everyone she loves and cares for but one person whom she is over is her baby sister; Silver.  
>She can be sarcastic but only when the need comes to it.<p>

**GENDER:  
><strong>Female

**FAMILY:**

Silver (Baby sister)  
>Annabelle (Mother)<br>Agathi (Father)

**PAST:  
><strong>Since their father was a business man they moved around a lot, and they never stayed in one place long enough to get settled and make friends, so as soon a Pandora became 19, she moved out to find a more permanent place, and her younger sister, Silver, followed. That's how they came to Neo Domino City.

**DECK:  
><strong>Mainly a spell caster orientated one but she has a mixture of fairies and fiends.

**SIGNATURE CARD:  
><strong>A level 6 fallen angel card called Ruby Envy (atk: 2500 def: 1800).  
>This monster is an effect spellcaster card.<p>

**SIGNATURE CARDS ATTACKS:  
><strong>Attacks are Red River (can be used once every five turns and attack opponent directly) and Haunted Eye (takes an extra 50 LP off opponent whenever it causes damage).

**DUEL RUNNER COLOUR:  
><strong>Black and Purple with hints of Blood Red.

**DUEL DISK COLOUR:  
><strong>Same as her runner.

**CRUSH/GUY OR GIRL:  
><strong>Yusei Fudo


	3. Silver's Song

Yo. This is Kiki talking to you. I think me and Beth Neesama are going to alternate, so I'll write Silver's POV, and she'll write Pandora's POV.

Disclaimer: Hey, are we female? Yes. Are we Japanese? No. So obviously, me and Neesama own NOTHING but our OCs and the plot. Unless Neesama wants to do disclaimers, I think this will be it for the rest of the chapters

* * *

><p>Upside Down, All Shook Up<p>

Chapter 1

Silver Song

* * *

><p>Silver Lykos sped along the highway, atop her runner with her older sister cruising next to her. The sisters had just moved to Neo Domino City, and were taking their runners out so they could go and see the sites, like the Kaiba Dome. All over the city were billboards covered in photos of Jack Atlas, one of the two Kings of Turbo Duelling, the other being the reclusive Satellite Yusei Fudo.<p>

The two of them were apparently duelling tonight, so Silver thought she might ask Pandora if they could go and watch, since the two teens were so famous and all. Silver was an accomplished singer, and as her sister, who went everywhere with her, Pandora shared her spotlight. They had come from Greece to Neo Domino when Pandora turned 17, and was able to look after Silver, who was a year younger, as they wanted to be independent.

They had also left because their father was a business man, who followed the stock markets, and their family would barely have time to settle down and make a few friends before there would be a new opportunity and they would have to leave. Silver and Pandora couldn't live like that, so when they were old enough they upped and left, heading for a new start in a new city

"Pan-Pan? Can we go watch Yusei and Jack duel?" asked Silver, through the mic in her helmet. The sisters had had them installed, along with earpieces, so they could talk to each other while driving.

"If you want Silversong" relented Pandora. She could never refuse her baby sister anything, especially when she used that nickname

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox One Hour Later xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Silver now sat next to her beloved sister in the front row of the stands in the Kaiba Dome, they were right by the start line and were able to see the duellists clearly. Jack and Yusei were doing the typical male posturing, Jack was hollering about the way that he would FINALLY beat Yusei (both sisters snorted at this and thought _Keep tellin' yourself that Jacky-boy_) and Yusei was just looking cool and collected, as he usually did.

When Silver looked across at Pandora, her jaw dropped. Pandora's face was stained with a pink blush, and not the cosmetic kind either. Silver grinned _It's about time Pan-Pan got laid _she snickered in her mind. Pandora seemed to notice Silver's devious smirk, and poked her in the ribs, which was Silver's weak spot. The younger sibling promptly fell off her seat, and sent her sister a death glare that would have turned any lesser being into a puddle of goo at her feet, Pandora however, was immune to this and just smiled at Yusei, then went scarlet as he smiled back, and winked.

Silver face-palmed. Her sister was acting like a fan girl. _This is annoying. Note to Self: Stop Pan-Pan from getting her heart broken by Fudo, he might be a player, no, with hair like that; he MUST be a player_ thought Silver, who then chibi nodded, and sent Yusei a murderous death glare. Yusei cringed under the force of her gaze, and she smirked _Silversong 1, Yusei nil _

Silver didn't really concentrate on the duel though; she was too busy planning out the song she would sing to her next concert. _Hm… _by the time she zoned back into reality, the duel was over, and Yusei had thrashed Jack. She looked over at the seat next to her, expecting to see Pandora, but she wasn't there. She was in the crowd of people on the track who were surrounding Yusei, fighting to get to the front.

"Sheesh…Yusei does have a lot of fans now…" Silver whipped around; on the seat on her other side was a boy of about seventeen, with spiky bright orange hair with a navy blue headband that had two silver rings it. He wore an orange short sleeve shirt under a brown body warmer, blue jeans and a pair of khaki elbow length fingerless gloves. On his face were several yellow tattoos. In short, to Silver, he was bloody perfect! The boy was looking her up and down appreciatively. His eyes rested on her cleavage for a while before finally settling on her face.

(A/N: I'm gonna do a little bit from what Crow is thinking now. Still in normal POV though)

Crow had been watching the pretty black haired girl for a while now. He had spotted her and her sister when the older girl had poked her in the side and she'd fallen off of her seat, and he had laughed at the death glare she had sent at Yusei when he winked at her older sister.

She seemed to zone out during the duel, but he never stopped watching her, discreetly of course. You don't want to get on the wrong side of someone with a glare like THAT… But he was fascinated. He had never seen anyone like her before. She had long black hair with red bangs and white streaks in it, snakebite pierced lips, which was uncommon in the girls he saw, although most of his experience with females was limited to Akiza Izinsky, and she would never be seen like that. He also saw the tattoos she had, he was often ridiculed for his, which marked him out as a "lowly Satellite" but this girl's were wonderful, and unique. He could only see the one however, it was a red and black cobra snake, hood flared that coiled around her upper torso he guessed, as its head was on her right collarbone, and he could see the tip of a tail on her right hip. He didn't know why, but his gaze just gravitated towards her, even when he tried to look away. When the duel ended he plucked up the courage to go and talk to her.

"Sheesh…Yusei does have a lot of fans now…" he began carefully. The girl whipped around, black hair flying. She looked him up and down, eyes widening slightly, he gave her the same appraisal, appreciatively eyeing her impressive chest, before tuning his grey gaze onto her face. She was even sexier up close he noticed.

"Yes. He does. My sister seems to have joined their little Yusei Appreciation Society" she answered with considerable venom.

"I'm Crow Hogan. Pleased to meet you Miss" grinned Crow

"Silver. Silver Lykos, the girl throwing herself at Fudo is my older sister Pandora" she glared at Yusei as she said this. She shook her head sadly, revealing her right eye, which had been hidden by her scarlet bangs. It was blood red, with a snake-like slitted pupil, which both intrigued, and frightened Crow.

"Hey, Silver, are you new here?"

"Yes, I am. I just moved here with Pandora" answered this punky, strange, frightening yet oddly beautiful girl. Crow didn't know why. He just knew that he would do anything for her

"So, why did you glare at Yusei like that Silver?"

"I do not wish for my sister to have her heart broken, lest Yusei just be using her. Also, she is all I have. My parents could hardly be called parents, dragging us around like luggage, which is why we escaped when we could. I do not want to lose her to this Yusei, for without my sister, I fear I would not be whole." Crow was shocked by this answer. Silver obviously thought she world of Pandora. Crow tried to imagine what his life would be like without Jack and Yusei. He came to the conclusion that is would be like an old black and white movie, like all colour had been sucked out of his world, for his friends were part of him. Hell, he had a lot more similarities with this mysterious punk then he'd thought possible!

Hm…Maybe, just maybe, she would go out with him? Jack spent a lot of time with his journalist girlfriend Carly Carmine, and judging by the way Yusei was looking at Pandora, they would undoubtedly start to date. Crow had always felt out of place around happy couples, so maybe this was his chance to see things from their point of view…

(A/N: Ok, back to Silver's thoughts now)

Silver was bemused to say the least. This man, boy really, had come up and randomly begun to talk to her. She of course, had no idea why, as she had never had anything like this happen to her before. Crow was charming, somewhat handsome, in a bad-boy kind of way, and he was obviously incredibly loyal. He was, all in all, not bad boyfriend material. Pandora had also never dated before, and since she had been following Yusei with the rest of the stalkers, they would obviously begin a relationship. Silver, for one, had mixed emotions about this, she was happy, since Pandora was happy, but she didn't want to be on the receiving end of her sister's considerable wrath lest Yusei dump her. But, mainly she didn't want to be left behind, and she felt she could be happy with Crow.

Little did Silver Lykos know, her life was about to be turned upside down


	4. Pandora's Box

Oioi. Neesama here. This is now my turn to write for you lovely readers. Welcome to Pandora's part. It might be similar to the Kiki's parts but the thing is, this is how Pandora feels and what not so, technically, it is not exactly the same.

**Additional Disclaimer:** Adding on from Kiki's disclaimer, I would like to point out that, if we choose to use them, any songs/movies/etc, we do not own them! Other than the OC's and plot - we own any cards Silver and Pandora uses that you do not recognize!

* * *

><p>Upside Down, All Shook Up<p>

Chapter 2

Pandora's Box

* * *

><p>The white marking of the highway zipped past Pandora Lykos' eyes as she sped along the highway upon her runner; her younger sister by her side upon her own runner. Both sisters had recently moved over to Neo Domino City and were now taking a look around; sights and all. The Kaiba Dome being one of the top ones on their list. The city was swamped with billboards which had plastered upon them Jack Atlas; one of the two Turbo Duel kings. The other being the Satellite resident gone huge star Yusei Fudo.<p>

She had heard that the two of them were having another one of their infamous I-will-beat-the-ass-off-the-other-and-I-will-be-the-top-king duels. Pandora knew her sister well enough to know she would want to go. It was a good idea but no doubt they might get noticed. Both of them were famous and what not. Well Silver was an accomplished singer and as Pandora went every with her, her female body guard in another words, she shared her spotlight. They had moved over to Neo Domino City from Greece when Pandora had turned seventeen. She was able to look after Silver as she was only a year younger, therefore gaining independence.

There was another reason for leaving too. Their father. Pandora had always hated him being a business man. He followed the stock markets which meant when the family were about to settle down, they would up and move onto a different part of the country. Or even the world. They had to leave behind the very few friends that they had made. Forgetting them. Pandora couldn't live that way, neither could Silver so they decided to up and leave; the two of them making a new start in Neo Domino.

"Pan-Pan? Can we go and watch Yusei and Jack duel?" came Silvers voice in her earpiece. Both sisters had gotten them installed, as well as microphones, so they could both contact each other when they were out riding.

"If you want to Silversong" mused Pandora. How could she refuse anything for her baby sister? Especially when she used her nickname.

xxxxxxxxx ONE HOUR LATER xxxxxxxxx

Pandora now sat in the front row of the stands in the Kaiba Dome with her darling sister beside her. They were sat right beside the start line and could see the duellists perfectly. Right now both Jack and Yusei were doing the typical male posturing. Jack was shouting and what not about he would _finally _beat Yusei. Both sisters snorted. 'Yeah, keep telling yourself that Jacky-Boy!'. Yusei was just sat on his runner without his helmet on, looking cool and collected like usual.

A pink blush had now stained Pandora's face and it had nothing to do with the blusher that she was wearing. That blush was only made worse when she noticed Silver turn to look at her; jaw hanging open. Her sister had the typical get-laid-time grin. Rolling her eyes, Pandora poked Silver in her weak spot; her ribs. This caused the younger girl to fall off her seat and shoot a death glare at the older girl. This would have made any lesser being become a mess at her feet but, however, Pandora was immune to the effect and return her attention to back to Yusei. She let a smile grace her face before it turned a crimson colour as Yusei smiled back, adding a wink.

She was acting like a fan girl and she knew how much her sister found this annoying. '_Ah well, she can find it annoying all she wants. It's my choice at the end of the day. It would be nice to actually date someone_'. The sudden notice of Yusei cringing made her blink for a moment. '_Silver!_'.

Pandora was on edge with the duel. As much as she enjoyed watching Jack duel, she wanted Yusei to thrash Jack and put him back in his place once and for all. She knew that Silver wasn't paying attention as she was more likely planning what song or songs she was going to do at her next concert. Scanning back down, a grin graced her face; Yusei had won. A few women, as well as men, stood up and Pandora saw this as her chance.

Quickly getting up, she weaved her way through the little group and jumped over the wall; landing with perfect grace on the floor below. Getting in with the crowd that was forming upon the track; Pandora fought her way through, eventually getting to the front - coming face to face with Yusei who pulled her further away from the crowd.

xxxxxxxxx NORMAL VIEW; FOCUSED ON YUSEI xxxxxxxxx

Yusei had aknowledged the girl on the front row. She had a blush on her cheeks as she gave him a soft yet powerful smile then only deepened when he smiled back; adding in a wink for good measure.

He made sure he finished the duel as fast as possible so he could meet his "fans" but hopefully meet her a bit more. Sure, Yusei had been fascinated with girls before but somehow, this scene like girl was different. He personally thought it was her air and her fashion sense. When she reached the front, he grabbed her hand and dragged her off from the ever growing crowd; getting a better look at her.

Her hair was black and had been fashioned with a few different colours; a silk scarf being tied into it, just in front of the puff. There were a couple of visible tattoos, on her arms and her chest, but he assumed she had more on her body. Then came her piercings. He'd never seen anything like them. The snakebites on her bottom lip sparkled in the sunlight. He could faintly see the stud she had in left nostril. Plus her ears had been pierced a number of times. She seemed to be a rebel to normal fashion.

The most of his experience with women had been limited to the likes of Akiza Izinski. The tattoos she had made him feel a bit weird about the mark upon his face. The mark had labelled him as a 'lowly Satellite' but he was fascinated by the girls.

He paused for a moment before regaining himself from the intriugness he felt, managing to start up a conversation after he ripped his gaze back from her chest to look into her eyes; which were beautiful to him.

"Crow seems to have become quite aquaint with that girl" he spoke his words carefully; with a smooth edge. He noticed the girl look at him with a raised eyebrow before turning her gaze up to her sister and the orangnette boy with her.

"Oh yeah. She tends to attract attention at the most inappropriate times" mused her slightly annoyed voice. She was annoyed at the fact this orange haired male was talking to her baby sister, and not the fact Yusei was talking to her.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order. I'm Yusei Fudo as you know. It's nice to meet you..." his voice paused after it smoothly left his mouth.

"Pandora. Pandora Lykos. The girl up there with him is my baby sister Silver" she said shooting a bit of a glare at the male with her sister, but decided to drop it after a few seconds. Her mouth opening a little as she gave a sigh. A purple ball settled in the middle of tongue made Yusei smirk a little. So the girl had a tongue piercing.

"Why glare at Crow like that Pandora?".

The sudden question he had asked made the said girl look at him

"I do not wish for my baby sister to have her heart broken, let alone for Crow to be using her. Plus, she is all that I have right now. Our parents do not deserve to be called parents They dragged us around like luggage, which is why we have escaped. I do not want to loose her to anyone, she's my life and without her, what would my life be?".

Yusei was taken aback my the answer. Pandora obviously thought the world of Silver and would protect her to her dying days. That was when Yusei wondered what his life would have been like without Crow or Jack. The conclusion he came to was simple - shit. His friends made up a part of who he was today, without them, his life would be just terrible.

He was now even more intrigued by this mysterious scene girl. Maybe she could give him something else to live for.

'_Maybe she would go out with me. No offence to Akiza but this Pandora seems more... Wild_'. Jack had his journalist girlfriend, Carly Carmine, whom he spent a lot of time with. Then there was the way Crow was going on with Silver, he was sure that would end up being another relationship.

Sure, he had fame and he had the fans to prove it, but, without someone to love and share that all with, it was pointless. He'd always felt disjointed around any happy, lovey dovey couple he saw. Maybe, just maybe this girl was about to change his view...

xxxxxxxxx NORMAL VIEW; FOCUSED ON PANDORA xxxxxxxxx

Pandora was sure that this was all a dream; that she would wake up any moment. Then again, the more things advanced, the more her realisation of it being real sunk into her mind.

With her parents moving around a lot, both Pandora and Silver had never had a chance to meet any boys and get to know them; let alone go out with them. This being all new for them.

It made her think as to why this had never happened to her before; she found herself captivated by Yusei just like Silver was with Crow. Yusei was a bad boy through and through, even his looks and deep air proved it; that thrilled Pandora to a limitless extent. He was charming, handsome in that bad-boy sense and he was incredibly passionate and loyal in what he done. Perfect boyfriend material as far as she was concerned.

Then there was Silver. Her baby sister has been captivated by this Crow person too and she could see that this would end up in a relationship by the end of it. Pandora had mixed emotions right now though. One was happiness - her baby sister was a lot more relaxed and seemed more happier than she had been. The other was worry - she knew that if something went wrong, she would be on the receiving end of Silver's wrath, let alone the wrath of what would happen if Crow had dumped her. But, she didn't want to be left behind. She felt like she could be happy with Yusei, even with all he went through.

Little did Pandora Lykos know, her life was about to be turned upside down along with her sister's.


	5. Crow's Nest

Well, this is Kiki again ;) with chappie 3 of Upside Down, All Shook Up! Hope you enjoy it! And thanks to those who reviewed, it made me and my lovely Neesama happy. Any mention of love in "Hey, Soul Sister" is just because of the song. Neither Pandora, nor Silver is gay, or incestuous

Disclaimer: Would we be writing on Fan fiction for no money whatsoever if I owned YU-GI-OH! No, we would be sitting in a penthouse in Tokyo. We own nothing but the plot and our OCs

* * *

><p>Upside Down, All Shook Up<p>

Chapter 3

Crow's Nest

* * *

><p>Silver's POV (somewhat)<p>

Silver was glaring at Yusei. He had been spending more and more time with Pandora, and it was getting to her. She was used to being the centre of her sister's world, now she was a lonely, orbiting planet, bitter and alone. There was Crow of course, her own personal sun in her cold misery, he laughed, he joked, and when she wanted to talk, he listened and didn't interrupt. She HATED it when people interrupted her, mostly because when they were living with their parents she was unable to say anything, always being treated like the baby and never being considered. No one other than Pandora, and now Crow, had ever asked for her opinion. Her sister was many things to her; she was a sister, a confidante, a bodyguard, and a kickass best friend, and now she was being stolen by some punk. Not on Silver's watch. She WOULD get her big sister back, and have a shit load of fun doing it.

At the time she was thinking about all this, she was in the garage of the house she shared with Pandora, tinkering with her runner. The acceleration was off, and it was annoying her. She had always had an affinity for technology, so she just decided to fix it, but all the small wires and fiddly calculations were making her head spin and her eyes water

"You need some help Silver?" ah, there it was, the unmistakable, joking voice of a Mr. Crow Hogan

"I would be worried if you didn't help Bird Boy" she retorted sarcastically while flicking her white fringe out of her red eye, revealing it for a moment. She knew that eye scared people, so she kept it hidden. She had no idea why she had it, this blood red eye, with the strange slitted pupil that made her look like a vampire cat. It was just weird. She mentally ticked it off as another reason she loved her sister, Pan-Pan never commented. Then again, neither did Crow… She returned to the real world due to a hand being waved an inch in front of her nose.

"You ok? You zoned out a minute there" Crow asked, concern lacing his voice. Silver shook her head and tried to hold the blush that threatened to colour her cheeks pale pink back. Judging by the orangenette's smirk, she hadn't succeeded.

"Nah, I'm ok. Just a bit spacey it seems" she grinned at him, enjoying the slight pink tinge creeping across his nose

"That's all right then. You know you said you sang? When are you holding a concert?"

"Tonight hopefully, wanna come?" she asked, crossing her fingers and hoping he'd say yes

"Sure, I'll come. Can I bring Jack, Yusei and Carly as well?" Silver silently cursed. She had been hoping for some time alone with him. But she pasted a bright smile onto her face and answered

"That's fine. The more the merrier!" she knew what she was going to sing. Crow punched the air in triumph and grinned

"Hells yeah!"

Now, concert scenes. Never written one before, so bear with me ;D

Silver's POV (sorta)

Silver sat in her dressing room. This was her biggest gig yet, in an abandoned warehouse on Satellite that housed about 2000 people. She had only ever sung at clubs before.

She was applying her make-up, she had silver eye shadow and heavy liner that extended out either side of her eyes, making her look vaguely Egyptian, truly black lipstick, and a small amount of blusher. She had accessorized herself with black snakebites, her black choker necklace that she never took off, and a blue star tongue stud, as well as gothic black chandelier earrings. She wore a black cropped tube top with "Insured by the Mafia. You hit me, we'll hit you!" written on it in blue script (A/N: No joke. I saw this on someone's back window. Me and my mother were in stitches!), a short black miniskirt that ended mid-thigh, and a pair of sexy red stilettos that she had bought on a whim on a shopping trip with Pandora. She looked at herself in the mirror, nodding to herself. She was going to turn heads tonight.

She put her head on one side, listening to the buzz of the crowd through the thin wall

"Its show time" she murmured to herself, before steeping out on stage to her fans screams

"WELL HELLO SATELLITE! This song is dedicated to someone who is new to me, but for some reason they're becoming my best friend!" she screamed into the mic, before signalling to Pandora, who was doing her sound and began to sing

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I felt_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Would you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_Bad boy_

_You one made this promise to stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now, I'll show you how, to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Would you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

That was it. Her first song was over. She sent a wink at Crow, who she noticed was standing with Yusei, the ever egotistical Jack, and a girl with jam jar bottom glasses, the girl was hurriedly writing in a note book. She smirked and winked again. Crow blushed heavily. She then began to announce the next song

"This is dedicated to my wonderful sister, Pandora for being just…AWESOME!"

"_Hey hey__hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my_

_Left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you_

_Blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I've decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey ,hey_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one one-track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you_

_Like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow you mind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the whole world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

**(A/N: Long-ass song…) **Silver smiled warmly at her sister as she sang the last words, silently thinking _I love you so much Pan-Pan, and I will do everything within my power to make sure you don't get hurt_

"Now for the next song peoples, since I'm hoping to take a risk soon, I thought would be a good choice"

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
>There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<em>

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<br>But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
>Absent-mindedly makin' me want you<p>

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<p>

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
>In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here<br>In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
>In this moment, now capture it, remember it<p>

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<p>

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way<br>But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'<br>It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<p>

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<p>

_Uh-Oh, oh yeah_

"Now for my last song, a personal favourite of mine" yelled Silver breathlessly, she was dripping with sweat. But she couldn't have been happier, she was drunk on the cheers and screams of adoration she received from her fans, then the familiar sound of the song began and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the lyrics

_Ah ah ah ah  
>Ah ah ah ah<br>I'm giving up on everything  
>Because you messed me up<br>Don't know how much you  
>Screwed it up<br>You never listened  
>That's just too bad<em>

_Because I'm moving on  
>I won't forget<br>You were the one that was wrong  
>I know I need to step up and be strong<br>Don't patronize me  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

Have you forgotten  
>Everything that I wanted<br>Do you forget it now  
>You never got It<br>Do you get it now  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Ah ah ah ah<br>Ah ah ah ah

Gotta get away  
>There's no point in thinking about yesterday<br>It's too late now  
>It won't ever be the same<br>We're so different now  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<p>

Have you forgotten  
>Everything that I wanted<br>Do you forget it now  
>You never got It<br>Do you get it now  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yea yeah yeah yeah hyeah  
>Ah ah ah ah<br>Ah ah ah ah

I know I wanna run away  
>I know I wanna run away<br>Run away  
>If only I could run away<br>If only I could run away  
>Run away<br>I told you what I wanted I  
>I told you what I wanted<br>What I wanted  
>But I was forgotten<br>I won't be forgotten  
>Never Again<p>

Have you forgotten  
>Everything that I wanted<br>Do you forget it now  
>You never got It<br>Do you get it now  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yea yeah yeah yeah hyeah  
>Ah ah ah ah<br>Ah ah ah ah

_Have you forgotten  
>Everything that I wanted<br>Do you forget it now  
>You never got It<br>Do you get it now  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yea yeah yeah yeah hyeah  
>Ah ah ah ah<br>Ah ah ah ah_

Forgotten  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>Forgotten  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>Forgotten  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>Forgotten  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

Silver smiled, she had projected all her loneliness and jealousy into that song and it had sounded awesome. The fans were screaming, and she felt fantastic. But now the concert was over, and she was just a normal girl again. She dismounted the stage and headed out to her dressing room, which was pretty much a cupboard off of the main warehouse.

"Hey, Silver, d'you wanna come meet my family?" Silver whipped around, standing behind her was Crow Hogan, a scarlet blush dyeing his face. Her heart almost melted, he just looked so cute. Ok, maybe cute wasn't the right word, but you get the picture. She smiled gently

"Sure. Just let me get changed" Crow grinned and stepped outside while Silver changed out of her stage clothes and into a pair of black skinny with a few rips and chains, a black long sleeved shirt with "When life gives you lemons, make apple juice. Then laugh while everyone tries to work out what the Hell you did", black knee-length boots with no heel and a black and red leather jacket. She grabbed her messenger bag and headed out of the door, poking a dozing Crow in the ribs as she passed

"WHAT! WHERE'S THE FIRE!" Yelped Crow, jolting awake. Silver burst out laughing and pulled Crow out to the car park, before jumping onto her runner and pulling on her helmet. Crow did the same, they pulled out of their parking spaces and Silver let Crow overtake, since he knew where they were going

They drove for about half an hour, it was blissful in a way. Just the purr of engines and the flashing lights of the freeway. When they arrived at their destination, an abandoned house, Silver looked a Crow with a "you sure we're in the right place?" kind of expression. Crow nodded an affirmative and lead her into the house before yelling up the stairs

"HEY! KIDS, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!" there was the knocking sound of many feet on the landing and stairs, and then about six children came practically fell onto the floor in front of the stairwell. They ranged from around three to about twelve, and they looked at Crow like he was some kind of saint

"Hey, Uncle Crow, is she your girlfriend?" Silver went bright red

"No, I'm just a friend. My name is Silver Lykos. I met Crow at Yusei and Jack's duel the other day" she just managed to save herself, then she felt an odd pressure around her left calf muscle, she looked down to see a girl of most likely somewhere around three hugging her leg, huge blue eyes looking up into Silver's only visible one.

"You're really pretty Miss Silver" she said in a quiet, lisping voice. Silver had to restrain herself from saying "aww!"

"Thank you little one" she answered. Then Crow pried the little girl off of her leg and set her down next to an older girl who picked her up and held her close. They were obviously sisters.

"All right kids, go to bed!" Crow shouted

"All right. Good night Uncle Crow. Goodnight Aunt Silver!" they chorused before rushing upstairs. Crow turned to Silver, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

"So, wanna go outside or something?" he asked apprehensively, obviously scared of rejection. Silver smiled

"Of course" the pair headed outside, and sat on the roof, (which was accessible via a slightly rickety ladder) and watched the sky, looking at the stars that winked and glowed in the midnight blue sky. That's why Silver failed to notice how close Crow got until he took her hand. She jumped in surprise. Then grinned at their joined hands, marvelling at how right it felt. She zoned out again, this time until Crow spoke

"Um…Silver… can I ask you something?"

"Fire away" she answered

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Silver choked on her air supply

"Um…Sure. I would like that a lot!" was her tentative reply. Crow grinned, and kissed her lightly on the cheek, just an innocent touch of lips. She glared at him, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him smack on the mouth.

"Amateur. That's how you do it!" she reprimanded. Crow grinned at her

"Well, I could get used to that" he smirked. Silver gave a smug smile.

"Of course you could"

"So… How do we tell your sister?" Silver's eyes widened

"Oh shit. With great difficulty. That's how"

Little did Silver know, how right her prediction was


	6. Yusei What!

Hey there, Neesama is back once again :D I, along with Kiki, am dead proud of how this story is turning out. As for the reviews? They are keeping us both as happy as anything. Now I better get on with the rest of the stuff before I start with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Like we said before, we do not own anything bar the plot, our OC's and what they use (that is the stuff you don't notice).We are not making any money by this because if we were, we'd own the world and we'd have a load of crazy rules. Oh, no boys were harmed in the making of this part neither were they harmed when being let out of our fangirl closet *diddle*

**Dedication: **I want to say a huge thank you to **Quazarkmax **from both myself and Kiki. You have given us so much support and what not on this story and it really makes us feel proud to know you love it. We really cannot tell you how much it means to the both of us. Which is why we both dedicate this chapter to you and only you.

* * *

><p>Upside Down, All Shook Up<p>

Chapter 4

Yusei... WHAT?

* * *

><p>{NORMAL VIEW; FOCUSED ON PANDORA}<p>

Pandora flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at the mental image she had of Crow in her head. This orangenette had been spending more and more time with Silver and it was starting to really piss her off big style. She was used to being the centre of her sister's attention and world as it was vice versa, but now she was becoming a bitter and lonely orb. Then again, there was Yusei. He was the spark the heated up deep in her whenever they were together; her bitterness and misery melting away. He laughed,he joked, he smiled, he listened to her whenever she wanted to talk. He always let her have her opinion and he would never shun her for it.

Herself and her sister always got shunned when they were younger, even interrupted, by their parents; hating their daughters' independence. The only other person who would always respect her opinion was Silver. Now Yusei was here and he was doing just the same.

Silver meant the world to her as Pandora to Silver. She was many thing to her little sister; a confidante, a bodyguard, a rock and a kickass best friend. Now Silver was being stolen by this punk. Not on her watch. Pandora WOULD get her baby sister back and she would have a shit ton of fun doing so.

By the time she had finished musing over this she found herself to be by the door; a knock sounding at it. '_How the fuck did I get up here?'_. Deciding to shrug it off, she opened the door a little to quickly to see a mass of orange hair in front of her.

"Oh, hey Crow". She tried to keep her voice at a normal tone even though she could hear herself slipping into annoyance.

"Hi Pandora. Ummm... Is Silver there?". His hands, by now, were buried deep into his pockets as he waited upon his answer.

"Yeah, she's in the garage working on her runner. You can go through and see her". She didn't like the boy but she could at least be civil to him for Silver's sake.

He gave a short but sharp nod, hurrying off to avoid anymore discomfort in the air; disappearing out of the opposite door.

Praying to the ceiling, she gave a silent thank you before closing the door; half slamming it to avoid hitting something like the wall. Sometimes she had an anger problem but it wasn't that much of a big deal.

'_Okay, it's like a few hours until Silver's concert in the Satellite warehouse. I better got my outfit sorted pronto_'. As she mused her though over in her head, her body travelled up the staircase and lead her to her room; over to the huge sliding door wardrobe.

Skimming through the vast amount of clothes she had collected over her lifetime, she finally settled on something.

A purple spaghetti top with black leopard spots on it. A long sleeved panda hoodie with the face and ears on the top and thumb holes in the sleeves. A pair of long legged skinny black jeans with a knuckle duster on the back of the left leg. A pair of black skate shoes with white and blue detail on them. Her usual two necklaces and a whole variety of other pieces of jewellery top off her outfit. Of course her hair and body mods would match her mood.

'_I'm good to go when I get this on_'. And she would be in a few hours when her baby sister took the stage by storm.

{NORMAL VIEW; FOCUSED ON PANDORA - AT SILVER'S CONCERT}

Pandora sat in the little booth like area at the back of the warehouse. She was amazed at the number of people flocking through the door. She never seen anything like it in her life. The warehouse looked like it could hold 2000 max. '_I knew Silver was popular but never this popular_'.

Her attention was caught when she saw of orange hair enter through the door. Mentally cursing under her breath, she looked down for a moment before looking back up; a few more masses of hair followed him. Giving a good crane of her neck to see who the others were, she noticed that she didn't know one of them but knew the other two. The first one was a girl with long black hair and jam jar like glasses who was busy taking down notes in her note book. '_That must be Jack's bird Carly_'. Following behind the raven haired girl was the over inflated ego who belong to no one other than Jack. '_Surprised he's here, he's hardly seen out, especially with Yusei and Crow_'. Then there was the one person who she knew all too well; Yusei. Her heart skipped a few beats as he looked at her; giving a smile and a wink before moving further down the house. '_Why does he make me feel like this all the time?_'. She went to ponder over it but she was interrupted by the sudden eruption of the screaming crowd.

"WELL HELLO SATELLITE! This song is dedicated to someone who is new to me, but for some reason they're becoming my best friend!" Silver shouted into the mic before signalling to Pandora who got to work right away on doing the sound adjustments and what not in the few seconds before she sang.**[1]**

The audience was captivated by her sister singing that it made her feel a string of pride flow through her. Her baby sister was all grown up and she couldn't help but feel like she had done as good of a job with the power she had over her sister's safety.

As soon as the song had finished, Pandora noticed Silver wink to someone, who was obviously Crow, in the audience before she gave another smirk and winked again. Then came the announcement for her next song.

"This is dedicated to my wonderful sister, Pandora for being just... AWESOME!". This cause a smiled to grace across Pandora's face as the song was sung. '_Oh Silver. You're just an amazing baby sister to me. I wouldn't trade you for the world at all_'.

As the song finished Pandora looked up to see Silver smile warmly at her; it being returned as a few tears lined her eyes. '_Oh Silver, I will protect you with my life even if it means I get hurt or even killed doing so. I will never let anything happen to you for all my living days_'.

"Now for the next song people, since I'm hoping to take a risk soon, I thought it would be a good choice".

This part made Pandora come to a stop in her thinking process during the song. What had Silver meant by that? She guessed that she would find out soon enough.

"Now for my last song, a personal favourite of mine" yelled Silver into the mic breathlessly, she was dripping with sweat as Pandora saw it shine upon her skin. She knew her sister couldn't have been happier though, she knew she was drunk on the cheers and screams of adoration she received from her fans. Then came the sounds of the song that was all to familiar to both sisters; Forgotten. She saw her sister close her eyes as she got lost in both the music and the lyrics.

The song soon ended and the crowd went wild. The fans were screaming like crazy and Pandora grinned to see a smile plastered all over Silver's face. Now her sister went back to being a normal girl until the next time she had to perform a concert; disappearing from view a few seconds after. Pandora let out a small satisfied sigh as she shut down the sound system; the crowd beginning to leave the place.

"Silver was amazing tonight". Pandora's head shot up as she spun around to the voice's owner; a blush appearing on her cheeks a little. Yusei Fudo stood there, in front of her, a odd redness upon his face. Pandora mentally ticked it off due to the heat but smiled, continuing with what she was doing.

"Yeah she was. She done amazing for her first huge place concert. She usually only plays to small crowds in clubs or even pubs". Her voiced mused out as she finished with the final part of equipment before stepping out of the booth; coming face to face with Yusei. An pleasant silence came over them before it was interrupted.

"Ermmm... Do you want to come for a ride somewhere with me?". This was when Pandora seen a whole different side to Yusei. The Yusei she knew for a while now was a strong and powerful personality but this Yusei? This Yusei was shy and sort of timid. She was quite taken back by this, it made him look... Cute. '_Okay, cute might not be the best word but he's more than cute right now_'. Pandora had no idea as to what was making him act like this.

She blink for a few moments, ridding herself of her thoughts before returning to the question in hand. "Yeah, I'd love to Yusei. Just let me finish getting packed up here and we can go". The said boy in front of her nodded his head in slight glee before another small crimson colour stained his cheeks once more. She was now admitting that her statement before was not true in fact she deemed it wrong. By the time she has finished musing over this thought in her head, she had found that all of the equipments had been put way.

"Right, I'm ready to go" mused Pandora's voice as she grabbed her phone and slid it into her as she stood smoothly beside the raven haired teen. He seemed to be a bit shocked at first to see her standing beside him at such a quick timing but smiled when she gave a warm smile back at him.

After making a swift exit, well make that a swift exit after searching the building to find Silver. They were certain that she wasn't there when they had search umpteen times before exiting the venue and hopping aboard their runners; driving off into the distance.

{NORMAL VIEW; AT LOCATION FOCUSED ON PANDORA}

Both teens pulled up to what was once a blooming amusement park. Instantly, Pandora recognised this as the place where the duel between Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell happened. It was a creepy place and it was kind of weird to be here but hey, if the guy had a reason for coming here, who was she to judge. Stepping off her bike, she took her helmet off and shook her hair free; the pieces falling perfectly into their correct places.

"So what did you bring me here for Yusei?" Pandora asked in a questioning manner. She wasn't trying to be nosy but since they were here, she did have a right to know why they came to this place. Yusei looked nervous but he seemed to brush it off for long enough to keep his cool.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and ask you something that I couldn't do around other people" came his answer that seemed to have a hint of nervousness.

Pandora couldn't understand what he had to be so nervous about, it was just going to be a talk. Well, at least she thought it was going to be a talk. She closed her eyes for a moments and opened them a few seconds after to see Yusei's figure walking away from her. A split second later, she had managed to jog and catch up to him; looking around to find somewhere.

"How about we go and sit in there?" she mused out as she pointed to an old Ferris Wheel. She waited upon his response to see him nod his head; both teens walking over and climbing into the bottom most car.

When Pandora got comfortable, she stared out to the midnight blue sky while she absent mindedly placed her hand down onto the seat, coming into contacts with a gloved hand; Yusei's hand. Normally, she was one to pull her hand away when that happened but for some reason, it felt natural. That feeling only increased as he turned his hand over and closed it around hers; keeping it from going anywhere. She zoned out looking at the current scene with their hands until she was somewhat, reawoken from the slumber like trance when Yusei spoke.

"Umm... Pandora... Can... Can I ask you something?".

Looking up, she nodded her head. "Sure, go for it".

"Pandorawouldyoubemygirlfriend?" came the response that was said to fast for her ears to pick up, let alone for her to understand. She blink for a moments as she saw him breath in before sighing it back out.

"Yusei... What?" she tried her best not to shout but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't understand what he had said.

"Let me try that again. Pandora, would you be my girlfriend?".

That was when the said girl choked upon the air that was midway in her throat. Giving a couple of coughs she panted a little as she looked up at Yusei.

"Look, I un..." his words became cut off as a finger sat upon his lips to silence them.

"Sure, I'd love to be your girlfriend Yusei" a happy tone could be heard in her voice as a smile graced her features; her finger being removed from his lips.

The said boy leaned in and planted a sweet and innocent kiss upon her cheek before trailing it down to her lips; a not so innocent one being placed upon them, almost bruising before pulling away.

A simple yet forceful peck.

"I could get used to something a bit more forceful than that later" winked Yusei as he saw a smirk play upon Pandora's face.

"Hmmm... So could I".

"Soo... The only question now is... How do we tell your sister?" his voiced played the question until it hit her eardrums hard; causing her eyes to widen abnormally.

"Ermmm... Oh shit... With great difficulty. That's how".

Little did Pandora know how right she was and that sock that was going to come with the confrontation.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>= I know in the last part, Kiki put the song lyrics in but as this is normal view on Pandora, they aren't needed.


	7. Misery Loves Company

**Yo, it's me, Kiki again, and like Neesama, I am ecstatic with how this story is coming along, and the reviews make me grin (or smirk, but to me, that's a grin). But, instead of going off on a tangent, I'm going to get down to the important stuff**

**DISCLAIMER: Kazuki Takahashi's characters, our fuckery. Minus the sisters, they belong to us! That sounded weird… We don't own the songs either, but I wish we did!**

**Thank you to Quazarkmax for reviewing every chapter, you have no idea how thankful those reviews make us, and how happy we are that you like our story, so, like Neesama; I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Upside Down, All Shook Up**

**Chapter 5**

**Misery Loves Company**

**Normal POV, focussed on Silver**

Silver sat in her room sulking. She was missing her sister, as the older girl had been spending more and more time with a Mr. Yusei Fudo. Silver was about ready to rip off his manhood and feed it to him. _'Motherfucker! How DARE her steal my sister from me!' _Silver smirked as a rather appropriate song came on, she sang along in a whisper

_I will break into your thoughts  
>With what's written on my heart<br>I will break, break_

_I'm so sick,  
>Infected with where I live<br>Let me live without this  
>Empty bliss,<br>Selfishness  
>I'm so sick<br>I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this  
>We can push out, sell out, die out<br>So you'll shut up  
>And stay sleeping<br>With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick,  
>Infected with where I live<br>Let me live without this  
>Empty bliss,<br>Selfishness  
>I'm so sick<br>I'm so sick_

_Hear it, I'm screaming it  
>You're heeding to it now<em>

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
>You tremble at this sound<em>

_You sink into my clothes  
>And this invasion<br>Makes me feel  
>Worthless, hopeless, sick<em>

_I'm so sick,  
>Infected with where I live<br>Let me live without this  
>Empty bliss,<br>Selfishness  
>I'm so sick<br>I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick  
>Infected with where I live<br>Let me live without this  
>Empty bliss, selfishness<br>I'm so  
>I'm so sick<br>I'm so  
>I'm so sick<em>

Silver smiled sadly. Singing always made her feel better, but today… It just wasn't working. The hole in her heart was too large for just music to heal. Then she had an idea. She pulled out her iPhone, and began to text

_Hey Crow_

_Want to do something today? I'm depressed T.T_

_Love you_

_Silver_

It was barely two minutes later that she got a reply

_FUCK YEAH! _

_Where should I meet you?_

_Love ya_

_Crow_

Silver grinned. Crow never failed to crack her up.

_The Kaiba Dome in twenty minutes. I want to duel you_

_Be prepared…_

Three minutes later Silver's phone vibrated

_You're going down girl!_

'_Oh Crow, you should know, it will be you taking the walk of shame! I best go get my helmet from Pan-pan's room"_

Silver smiled, walking through the apartment until she reachedPandora's door. She pulled the handle down, and opened the door slightly, peeking in. She wished she hadn't done so. Lying on the bed, bodies entwined, lips locked, was her precious older sister, and Yusei Fudo. Silver's breath caught, and tears filled her eyes, running down her cheeks in crystal tracks. She shook her head, spraying tears everywhere, before walking to the garage and collecting her reserve helmet. She pulled it one, and swung her leg over her Runner, before sitting down and starting the ignition. She began to hum a song, mouthing the words as the city flashed by

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<em>

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<br>'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take.<em>

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<em>

_And I know  
>I may end up failing too.<br>But I know  
>You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.<em>

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware.<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<em>

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<br>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<em>

Silver smirked. She was numb, her sister had betrayed her. Her very heart hurt.

She looked around, and saw the Kaiba Dome just up ahead, angling her Runner towards it; she stepped on the accelerator, arriving in another two minutes. Dismounting her Runner, she looked around, grinning when she spotted the painfully bright orange hair that belonged to her boyfriend. He spotted her and waved maniacally

"SILVER" he hollered "READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED? JUST 'CAUSE WE'RE DATING, IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING EASY ON YOU!"

"I wouldn't want you to bird boy" smirked Silver, before getting back on her Runner and heading out the tunnel to wait on the finishing line

Both of them activated their Speed World field spells, and sped off the starting line **(A/N: I can't describe duels, so I'm just saying Silver won, by 100 Life Points)**

Silver smiled. Crow had helped her to forget what she'd seen, if only for a while.

She knew she would have to confront her sister.

She really wasn't looking forward to it…

** Well, I guess that's one more chapter over isn't it?**

**The songs Silver sang were**

**I'm So Sick-Flyleaf **

**Numb-Linkin Park**

**Hope you enjoyed this ;D**

**Now, all Neesama needs to do is write the next one (we're a little stuck for chapter titles right now. At least, I am anyway) so help would be nice**

**So, until my next chapter, this is goodbye**


	8. Rapunzel

Hey! Neesama here once again ;D. Kiki done a absolute fantastic job on the last part and I wanna congratulate her (like usual). I'm so sorry this took so long to get posted but my internet has been cut off *grumbles and curses under breath* but I've sneaked onto my dad's dongle to post this . So rather than blab on and on, I'm onto the rest!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I, along with Kiki, **DO NOT** own Emilie Autumn or any of her songs. I wish I did haha! For anything else, look up our earlier disclaimers.

Once again, thank you to _**Quazarkmax**_ for reviewing the chapters from the beginning, It means so much to us! So, I may as well say this - We dedicate the story to you :)  
>Also, since I last checked the reviews for this story, I saw we has a new reviewer. So, I would also like to say thank you to <em><strong>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<strong>_. Thank you for the review and we both hope you enjoy this last but newest part.

* * *

><p><strong>Upside Down, All Shook Up<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Rapunzel**

* * *

><p><strong>{NORMAL VIEW; FOCUSED ON PANDORA}<strong>

Pandora sat upon her bed as she waited for her boyfriend to come out of the en suite bathroom to the right hand side. She was missing her baby sister; the younger girl spending more and more time with a certain Mr. Crow Hogan. Pandora was getting in the right frame of mind to do something about it. That something would more likely to rip a certain organ off that he needed to be able to reproduce with; his manhood. Then she would shove it down his throat and then throw him in the ocean to the sharks to eat. As a beat came out of her stereo speakers, she gave a small smile as how appropriate it was.

_It's not the time_  
><em>It's not the place<em>  
><em>I'm just another pretty face<em>  
><em>So don't come any closer<em>  
><em>You're not the first<em>  
><em>You're not the last<em>  
><em>How many more?<em>  
><em>Don't even ask<em>  
><em>You're one more dead composer<em>

_Do I need you?_  
><em>Yes and no<em>  
><em>Do I want you?<em>  
><em>Maybe so<em>  
><em>You're getting warm<em>  
><em>You're getting warm<em>  
><em>You're getting warmer oh<em>  
><em>Did you plan this all along<em>  
><em>Did you care if it was wrong<em>  
><em>Who's getting warmer now<em>  
><em>That I'm gone<em>

_Misery loves company_  
><em>And company loves more<em>  
><em>More loves everybody else<em>  
><em>But hell is others<em>

_I'm not for you_  
><em>You're not for me<em>  
><em>I'll kill you first<em>  
><em>You wait and see<em>  
><em>You devil undercover<em>  
><em>You're not a prince<em>  
><em>You're not a friend<em>  
><em>You're just a child<em>  
><em>And in the end<em>  
><em>You're one more selfish lover<em>

_Do I need you?_  
><em>Yes and no<em>  
><em>Do I want you?<em>  
><em>Maybe so<em>  
><em>You're getting warm<em>  
><em>You're getting warm<em>  
><em>You're getting warmer oh<em>  
><em>Did you plan this all along<em>  
><em>Did you care if it was wrong<em>  
><em>Who's getting warmer now<em>  
><em>That I'm gone<em>

_Misery loves company_  
><em>And company loves more<em>  
><em>More loves everybody else<em>  
><em>But hell is others<em>

_You're so easy to read_  
><em>But the book is boring me<em>  
><em>You're so easy to read<em>  
><em>But the book is boring me<em>  
><em>You're so easy to read<em>  
><em>But the book is boring<em>  
><em>Boring boring boring boring<em>  
><em>Boring boring me<em>

_Pray for me_  
><em>If you want to<em>  
><em>Pray for me<em>  
><em>If you care<em>  
><em>Pray for me<em>  
><em>If you want to<em>  
><em>Pray for me<em>  
><em>If you dare<em>  
><em>Pray for me<em>  
><em>If you want to<em>  
><em>Pray for me<em>  
><em>If you care<em>  
><em>Pray for me<em>  
><em>If you want to<em>  
><em>Pray for me you fucker<em>  
><em>If you fucking dare<em>

_Misery loves company_  
><em>And company loves more<em>  
><em>More loves everybody else<em>  
><em>But hell is others<em>

Pandora gave a smile as the last beat had finished. Music had woven itself into her heart and never left her. Pulling out her purple Blackberry curve **(A/N: I actually have this phone; colour and all :D)**, she looked at her wallpaper and smiled. She just adored Yusei to pieces; placing it back into her pocket just as she heard the door open, revealing the figure of her boyfriend.

"You took long enough did you?" her voiced had a hint of fun to it as she saw the glint in his eyes as her moved forward towards her; closing the door behind her. "Yeah well I had to make sure I looked exceptionally perfect for this girl" the smooth voice twirled and beated gently into her ears as the owner lay down on the bed; the female figure joining him. Arms instinctively wrapped around her waist drawing her closer to his body heat.

Yusei looked down at the girl in his arms and gave a smile; feeling proud of what he had in his life so far. "Yusei?" his head turned as the voice reached his ear and he smiled again. "Yes Pandora?". Said girl leant on her left elbow and hovered over him. "I love you" her tone was happy. "I love you too Pandora". Leaning up, he captured her lips in a heated kiss and pulled her on top of him; their limbs entwining. All time seemed to have stopped there and then, but then again, when ever they did this, time always stopped.

When their making out session has finished; Pandora rolled herself over and nestled into Yusei's side again, smiling contentedly as another song escaped the speakers.

_In a courtyard_  
><em>Used to sing as loud as she could<em>  
><em>Locked away here<em>  
><em>She's been quiet, lovely and good<em>  
><em>But no one listens now<em>  
><em>She lost her voice<em>  
><em>She had no choice<em>

_If you sing loud and clear_  
><em>Someone passing by will surely hear you<em>  
><em>No you can't be afraid<em>  
><em>If you ever want somebody near you<em>  
><em>If you sing loud and clear<em>  
><em>Someone passing by will surely hear you<em>  
><em>No you can't be afraid<em>

_Tore the curtain_  
><em>Put her hand outside of the frame<em>  
><em>Let her hair down<em>  
><em>Sat all day and nobody came<em>  
><em>But when the sun went down<em>  
><em>The stars came out<em>  
><em>She heard them shout<em>

_If you sing loud and clear_  
><em>Someone passing by will surely hear you<em>  
><em>No you can't be afraid<em>  
><em>If you ever want somebody near you<em>  
><em>If you sing loud and clear<em>  
><em>Someone passing by will surely hear you<em>  
><em>No you can't be afraid<em>

_But when the sun went down_  
><em>The stars came out<em>  
><em>She heard them shout<em>

_If you sing loud and clear_  
><em>Someone passing by will surely hear you<em>  
><em>No you can't be afraid<em>  
><em>If you ever want somebody near you<em>  
><em>If you sing loud and clear<em>  
><em>Someone passing by will surely hear you<em>  
><em>No you can't be afraid<em>

_If you sing loud and clear_  
><em>Someone passing by will surely hear you<em>  
><em>No you can't be afraid<em>

When the last beat died out; Pandora smiled slightly. The songs words spoke to her again. She, along with Silver, had been trapped inside something that they couldn't escape. Then along came their prince charmings; Yusei and Crow.

Sighing slightly, Pandora looked to see Yusei napping. Gently moving she, got up and walked towards the door. "Sleep well Yusei" her voice was gentle like her movements as she walked out of her room. Giving a small, long breath out, Pandora noticed that the house was quite. Too quite. No doubt where Silver was.

Pandora knew that it wouldn't be too long before she confronted her sister or her sister confronted her.

It wasn't something she was looking forward too...

* * *

><p>Right so there you go, up at last!, Phew! I'm glad about it ^^<p>

The two songs that Pandora was listening too were;

**Misery Loves Company - Emilie Autumn  
>Rapunzel - Emilie Autumn<strong>

Now it's Kiki's turn to write something, so until next time (:

~Neesama~


	9. Night of the Hunter

**Yo. Kiki here. Well done on the last chapter Neesama, You rule! **

**Disclaimer: Guess what I'm going to say? We don't own anything but our OCs. Not Crow, Yusei, or the songs we use (worst luck). So you can't sue us. I'm broke anyway**

**Acknowledgements: Quazarkmax for reviewing (again) and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, again, for reviewing**

**Now, onto the story…**

**XKXKXKX**

Upside Down, All Shook Up

Chapter 6

Night of the Hunter

Silver sighed. Today was the day. The day where her life could get a million times better, or a million times worse. The day she would tell Pandora about her relationship with Crow. She wasn't looking forward to it…

The memory of the day she saw Pandora and Yusei together still haunted her. The image wouldn't leave her mind. The sound wouldn't leave her ears. The pain was still there, like a knife slowly turning in her gut. She collapsed on her bed and buried her face in her arms. Between sobs, she sang as crystal tears fell down her pale face

_This is a call to arms, gather soldiers  
>Time to go to war<br>This is a battle song, brothers and sisters  
>Time to go to war<em>

_Did you ever believe?  
>Were you ever a dreamer?<br>Ever imagine heart open and free?  
>Did you ever deny?<br>Were you ever a traitor?  
>Ever in love with your blood lust and need?<em>

_This is a call to arms, gather soldiers  
>Time to go to war<br>This is a battle song, brothers and sisters  
>Time to go to war<em>

_Ever want to be free?  
>Do you even remember?<br>Want to be god and devil like me?  
>Ever want to just stop?<br>Do you want to surrender?  
>Or fight for victory?<em>

_Here we are at the start, I can feel the beating of our  
>hearts<br>Here we are at the start..._

_Darkness falls, here comes the rain to wash away the  
>past and the names<br>Darkness falls, here comes the rain to end it all, the  
>blood and the game<em>

_Far, far away in a land that time can't change  
>Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts<br>Far, far away in a land that time can't change  
>Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts<em>

_This is a call to arms, gather soldiers  
>Time to go to war (Far, far away...)<br>This is a battle song, brothers and sisters  
>Time to go to war (Long, long ago...)<br>This is a call to arms, gather soldiers  
>Time to go to war (Far, far away...)<br>This is a battle song, brothers and sisters  
>Time to go to war<em>

_This is a call to arms, way of the night  
>This is a battle song, way of the night<em>

She steeled herself. She would go now. Standing up, she walked to her sister's room and hesitated at the door, taking a deep breath before pulling the handle and walking in

"Umm… Pan-Pan… I have something to tell you" she hated the way her voice shivered

"What is it Silversong?" asked her older sister, a kind smile on her face

"I'm kinda sorta maybe a little bit dating Crow…" she said in a rush. Pandora's features darkened and took on an angry expression

"What the FUCK! You, my impressionable little sister, are dating that low-life? He isn't good for you! You deserve someone better." Silver saw red

"I COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU AND YUSEI! HE'S JUST WITH YOU FOR THE POPULARITY! HE'LL JUST DUMP YOU FOR SOME CHEAP BLOND WHORE! CROW LOVES ME! HE IS GOOD FOR ME! AND I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANY MORE! I CAN MAKE DECISIONS MYSELF!" she yelled, voice hoarse with choked up tears. Pandora's face was thunderous

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YUSEI! HE'S HONEST, KIND, AND GOOD! BETTER THAN CROW! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!"

"Oh no sister. He would leave you in a heartbeat" Silver whispered. **SLAP**. The resounding smack of palm on cheek echoed around the room. Silver's jaw dropped and she out her hand to her face, trying to numb the burning sting. She was speechless. Her sister had never slapped her before.

She turned and ran out of the rook, sobs wracking her body. She sprinted out of the door. Not caring where she was going. She ended up in Satellite, on the edge of the half finished bridge. She looked up at the inky sky with its blanket of stars. From her pocket she took her iPod, and then scrolled through her "emotions" playlist, until she came upon a song that sounded appropriate

_(La nuit du chasseur)_

_I was born of the womb of a poisonous man  
>Beaten and broken and chased from the land<br>But I rise up above it, high up above it and see  
>I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak<br>The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves  
>Rise up above it, high up above and see (Rise up above it high up above it and see)<em>

_Pray to your god, open your heart  
>Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark<br>Cover your eyes, the devil's inside  
>One night of the hunter<br>One day I will get revenge  
>One night to remember<br>One day it'll all just end_

_(Un, deux, trois, cinq)  
>Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed<br>Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed  
>Rise, I will rise, I will rise<br>Skinned her alive, ripped her apart  
>Scattered her ashes, buried her heart<br>Rise up above it, high up above and see (Rise up above it high up above it and see)_

_Pray to your god, open your heart  
>Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark<br>Cover your eyes, the devil's inside  
>One night of the hunter<br>One day I will get revenge  
>One night to remember<br>One day it'll all just end_

_Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<br>Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<br>Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<br>Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<em>

_One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end<em>

She remembered her childhood. Her father had always ignored her. He was too busy predicting his next business venture. Her mother never had any time for her. She was too busy scoping out the latest Gucci handbag to spend time with her children. Pandora was the only one who ever gave her the time of day. Now that was over. A fresh wave of tears glistened in the city lights.

_I really fucked this one up, didn't I?_

**XKXKXKX**

**Aw, poor girl…**

**The songs she sang were**

**Vox Populi-30 Seconds to Mars**

**Night of the Hunter-30 Seconds to Mars**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I look forward to the next one Neesama…**

**Sayonara**

**_Kira The Dead Ninja**


	10. Author's Note

**Right, ok. This is Kiki…**

**I have something to say! **

**I haven't heard from Neesama in quite a while, as my only way of contacting her is through here (she lives at the opposite end of the country), and I don't think she's been on here much, probably due to personal issues**

**SO, due to this, I am contemplating writing Pandora's chapter myself. I will obviously NOT do that if I hear from you Neesama, but it'll have to be in the next few weeks (I have about two weeks of summer holiday left before I go into year nine), and I am starting my GCSEs this year so I won't have much time to update since they fucked up my choices and put me on fast track history which means the GCSE is condensed into two years instead of three. So, I will not have much time. Sorry about that**

**I'm putting this note up rather than just going for it because if you reader people don't want me to do this, or Neesama contacts me I won't write it. **

**I await your reviews/PMs/Whatever the fuck else with baited breath**

**Yours truly,**

**_Kira The Dead Ninja**


	11. Update regarding this

Haii, Neesama here.

I just want to say I am so sorry for the delay in posting the next part of this.

I have been so busy its un real.

I will, when I get some time this week, start on the next part of this.

It should be ready to upload within the next week to week and a half.

I apologize for any inconvenience that this may have cause to any of you who enjoy reading this story.

Until next time

~Neesama~


End file.
